happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 17)
Chapter 17 is the seventh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Lovelace Joins". Plot (After leaving the plains, close to Emperor-Land, the penguins returned to Adelie-Land) *Manny: Man, i miss this place. *Rio: We're finally home at last. *Nestor: We are finally back at Adelie-Land. *Raul: Guys, wanna stay at our house? *Phoenix: Let's just focus on our mission to restoring our only food supply. *Raul: Okay. No more homes since our adventure is here. *Rio: That's right Manny. *Manny: What will mom and dad do about me? *Phoenix: When they find out that the fish supply is back, they will think you're a hero. *Manny: Yes. A leopard seal will never find us. *Phoenix: That's true, but in the forbidden shore, only the humans are likely to find us. *Manny: Yes, in the ships. *Phoenix: Don't forget about those killer whales. *Manny: Killer whales? *Phoenix: Yes. They are another one of our predators. If we can outsmart them, we'll be ok. *Manny: Yes. We know. *Phoenix: Anyway, we need to focus on our mission of restoring the food supply. *Mumble: But first, i have to see Lovelace. *Phoenix: We have to meet Lovelace. Don't forget about us, brother. (Around a mile in Adelie-Land, they meet- What? Lovelace is seen missing in his pile) *Phoenix: Ok, where is Lovelace? *Rio: He's gone. I thought everyone is holding their lovestones for their questions. *Raul: And i don't know where he is. *Phoenix: I bet he was captured. *Mumble: No, look. (The penguins saw Lovelace laying down) *Manny: Hey Lovelace, is there something wrong? *Raul: His throat might be hurting. *Phoenix: He's got what looks like a holder for six soda cans. It's choking him. *Manny: Yeah, someone need to do something. *Phoenix: We have got to try and get the thing off him. *Rio: No, he's hurt right now. *Phoenix: Let's take him with us to the forbidden shore. *Rio: No. He's not moving at all. *Phoenix: We can't just leave that thing to suffocate him. We have to do something. *Mumble: Just one question and l want a straight answer. Where do l find the mystic beings? *Rio: Why don't he speak? *Ramón: Boy, he's possessed. *Raul: lt's a seizure! lt's a seizure! *Rinaldo: Let do it together. *Raul, Nestor, Rinaldo and Lombardo: ONE, TWO, THREE! *pull over the plastic thing and make Lovelace chock as it got stuck* *Mumble: Guys! *Rio: Stop! Listen! No! Amigos! Amigos! Stop! *Manny: You're hurting him. *Phoenix: The only thing to do for now is leave it on him and take him to the forbidden shore with us. *Rio: No! I will take care of him like a baby. *Phoenix: And how do you suppose you're going to do that? *Rio: I do what i am suppose to do. *Phoenix: Tell me what that is. *Rio: I will take care if you don't move. *Phoenix: Fine, I won't move. *Mumble: You're checking the belly? *Rio: Yes. *Phoenix: Yeah, it seems like it. *Rio: And those soda things are on his neck. *Phoenix: I know. We have to find a way to get them off him. *Rio: No soda. It's just the plastic thing. *Phoenix: I know that it's the plastic thing. *Mumble: That thing on his neck is choking. *Rio: It's too hard to get it out. *Nestor: I know Rio. *Phoenix: I don't know how we can the thing off him. *Lovelace: *get up* *Rio: He's okay. *Phoenix: Thank guin, you're ok. *Rio: Stay calm. Easy. *Phoenix: Take it easy, Lovelace. You'll be ok. *Rio: He'll be fine. *Phoenix: He will be if we can get that thing off him somehow. *Mumble: No. It will hurt him alot. *Phoenix: What do you suggest to do? *Rio: I don't know. Tell him to speak? *Phoenix: That won't work. *Mumble: Lovelace, how did you get that thing around your neck? *Rio: They must have been something from the mystic beings. *Rinaldo: lt was bestowed on him. *Raul: By the mystic beings. *Mumble: They didn't bestow it? *Lovelace: *now talk* No. *Phoenix: Were you swimming when it got caught around your neck? *Rio: He did. (Lovelace started to walk and talk about the Elephant Seals) *Mumble: He want us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Raul: Yeah. The Land of the Elephant Seals. *Nestor: Alright. We wanted us to go to the Land of the Elephant Seals. *Rio: Yeah, we will go there. (Lovelace hit himself from the camera) *Manny: Lovelace? Are you okay? *Mumble: Come on. Let's take him up. *Phoenix: Alright, let's get going. *Rio: Yeah. Our adventure will continue. *Manny: Now, let's move on. *Phoenix: Alright, onward. *Nestor: Come on tallboy, we can explore many wonderful places. *Phoenix: Yeah. (In a plain) *Manny: So many ice cracks around this place. *Rio: Maybe. Antarctica have some changes to this place. *Phoenix: The season changes are quick. Far faster than in the other continents around the world. *Manny: Penguins live in other continents too like Africa. *Rio: Yeah. It happen sometimes. *Phoenix: Also South America as well. *Manny: So many Alien places to go. *Ramón: You may have been thinking. *Rio: This is crazy. *Phoenix: Our main target is the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: We know that brother. *Manny: We can get through. *Phoenix: That's if nothing slows us down. *Manny: Nothing is slowing us now. *Phoenix: Maybe not now, but that can change. *Rio: I agree. *Phoenix: For now, we continue on to the Forbidden Shore. *Manny: Come on. Let's go. *Phoenix: We are already heading that way. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Raul: Wait. *Rinaldo: What? *Ramón: I hear voices. *???: Mumble! Phoenix! *Mumble: There is a voice. *Phoenix: I heard that. *Lombardo: Where? *Ramón: There's a little voice on the wind. *Raul: Mambo? *Lombardo: Mambo? *Mumble: Listen, listen. *???: Mumble Happy Feet! *Mumble: Gloria? *Lombardo: Gloria! *Mumble: Gloria? *Rinaldo: Hey, you got a stalker. She's obsessed with you, man. *Rio: Come on. It's gotta be her. *Phoenix: It's too dangerous for her where we're going. There has to be a way to send her back to Emperor-Land. (The penguins move back to meet Gloria) *Phoenix: What are you doing out here? *Rio: She's Mumble friend as love. *Phoenix: And Catherine is my friend of love. *Rio: Yeah. *Phoenix: We have a mission to focus on. *Mumble: l can't believe it's you. *Gloria: Of course it's me. *Mumble: What are you doing here? *Gloria All the love in the world can't be gone All the need to be loved can't be wrong *Mumble: Oh, my. *Gloria: So which way, twinkletoes? *Mumble: No, no, no. lf you come, you may never get back home. *Gloria: Fine by me. *Phoenix: My brother is right. *Manny: Never met her before. *Phoenix: At least, not until now. *Manny: The first time meeting her. *Phoenix: We know. *Mumble: Gloria, you have a life back there. l don't. l mean, we don't. Not out here. How can we keep an egg safe? That's if we ever had an egg. *Gloria: Well, l don't need an egg to be happy. *Phoenix: I think it best if you listened to my brother. *Rio: Why not? *Phoenix: Something unexpected may happen out there and there may be no hope for return. *Mumble: You say that now, but what about later when all your friends have eggs? *Gloria: Then l'll have you. *Ramón: Now he's going to pledge his soul forever. *Phoenix: Do you even realize that the way we're going will take us to the states? *Rio: No. Antarctica is not a state. *Phoenix: I'm talking about North America. *Manny: Phoenix. We live in Antarctica. *Phoenix: I know that. Us going to the Forbidden Shore will also take us to North America, where we will somehow communicate with the aliens about them taking our only food supply from us. *Manny: North America doesn't have the Forbidden Shore. *Phoenix: The forbidden shore will take us to North America by us being carried by vast ocean currents that will take us up north to the U.S.A. *Rio: We're not there yet. *Phoenix: I know. I'm telling you guys what to expect when we get to the Forbidden Shore. *Raul: I know it's dangerous to go there. *Phoenix: I know that, amigo. *Mumble: Aw, Gloria. *Ramón: Here it comes. *Mumble: l'm a particular kind of guy, the kind of guy who needs his own space. lt's not you, it's me. l'm just not up for a serious relationship right now. *Ramón: What he's trying to do now is he's pushing her away. *Gloria: Mumble. *Ramón: Let's watch. *Gloria: No matter what you say or do, you're stuck with me. Oh, come on. As if you're not totally thrilled that I'm here. *Phoenix: Gloria, we care about your safety. It's best if you stayed in Emperor-Land. *Manny: There's something that I need to know. *Phoenix: What is it that you need to know? *Manny: Nothing. We care about the ice out there. *Phoenix: Do you even know that the ice is disappearing faster than expected? Soon enough, if the global warming issues don't stop, Antarctica will be no more. *Rio: Antarctica never melts this land. Or either the floor itself. *Ramón: Now she got him on the ropes. *Mumble: See, right there is your problem. You think you're irresistible, don't you? *Ramón: l don't care where you're from, that's got to hurt. *Gloria: Excuse me? *Mumble: Gloria's so gorgeous, Gloria's so talented. *Gloria: What? *Mumble: Just because you can hit a few high notes. *Phoenix: Mumble, Gloria and you are still best friends, no matter what happens and no matter what the others think about you. Gloria likes you as her best friend for who you are. *Rio: I am his friend. *Manny: I didn't follow you all there. *Rio: Me too. *Phoenix: I just hope we can complete our journey and get back to Emperor-Land. *Manny: That's the only way. *Phoenix: Well, after we find out what happened to the fish, we will surely be accepted back home. *Manny: You want to see that coming. *Phoenix: Only we can make the difference between life and death here in Antarctica. *Rio: That's the point. MORE TO COME Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 16) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions